The present invention relates to firearm training rounds. Specifically, the present invention provides a firearm training that having a tapered rim designed to cause a secondary malfunction of the firearm, which occurs when a firearm fails to successfully extract a spent cartridge.
Secondary malfunctions of a firearm, also known as Type 2 malfunctions or stovepipe malfunctions, may occur even in the most reliable firearm platforms. For military and law enforcement personnel, the ability to quickly clear a malfunction during a hostile engagement is a matter of life and death. As such, the importance of proper training to clear a secondary malfunction cannot be understated.
Current firearm malfunction clearance training requires trainers to preset a secondary malfunction, meaning the training begins with the firearm already in a state of malfunction. This process causes foreshadowing, in which trainees already know of the malfunction before action is required to correct the malfunction, allowing students to review clearance procedures prior to clearing the malfunction. Therefore, a secondary malfunction training round that can be loaded into a magazine during a live-fire training scenario could greatly improve the efficacy of modern firearm training.
Several devices have been proposed to aid in the training of firearm malfunctions. One device provides a training round that possesses a rim with a width greater than the width of a firearm extractor, preventing the extractor from engaging the rim and causing a double feed malfunction. Another device provides an inert primer or firing cap for a cartridge casing to allow a trainee to practice clearing ammunition malfunctions without the danger of live rounds. However, these devices do not cause the secondary malfunction in live-fire training desirably caused by the present invention.